Planet Typhos
Main Planet Information: The planet Typhos does not rotate at a “normal” rate, and as such only 1 side ever faces the sun. This results in the sun-facing side, Syphax, being virtually unlivable due to heat. The reason only 1 side faces the sun is because beneath the surface, there is a large deposit osmium, which, being so heavy, draws it towards the sun. The “dark side”, Reach, (nicknamed the Twilight Zone) is very cold and very dark. There are large ice-lakes strewn throughout the cold side. In the “equator” area between the two, there is a thriving jungle-like, temperate area that is called Agmen. It forms a band around the planet, sort of a buffer zone. Most life forms inhabit this middle area, and get sparser the further you go to either side. There are quite a lot of small species inhabiting the outer reaches of the livable zone, but very few of them stay alive very long, except for a select few that have quickly adapted to that region. Larger animals tend to sweep along Outer Agmen on hunting trips when their main food sources dwindle. Scattered across the Planet are alien colonies, left over from alien exploration, which are usually untouched by the native species. Three sentient species inhabit the planet. The first species, called Charron, live in the Syphax-Agmen region, the second, called Linon, live in Reach-Agmen, and the third, identified Eden sapiens, which have evolved from human war prisoners that were abandoned on Typhos millions of years ago. They live on an island called Eden in Central Agmen. ' ' 'Planet History: ' Over the course of billions of years, two branches of sentient species began to live in Syphax-Agmen and Reach-Agmen, Ballon and Linon, respectively. Ballon dissolved into two species, the agrressive Charron and the peaceful Panamas. Then in the Earth year 3025, the then-fourth species arrived, humans, that evolved into Eden sapiens over millions of years, adapting to Eden. Eden sapiens’ ancestors were prisoners of an ancient intergalactic war that stretched from the Earth years 3005 to 4580. They were transplanted, not very suitable to the alternately hostile and docile conditions on Typhos. They also held intelligences not known to the local tribesmen, and were more skilled at artisanry and fine craft than the Charron and Linon. By far, their intellect exceeded the Charron and Linon, but they were much less suited to the harsh conditions and, with no time for their strong suit, had fallen behind the others in terms of numbers and strength. There are some strange and war space-craft resembling drawings on the walls of ancient caves left behind by the original human prisoners. Soon after this, the Panama species died out and the Linon resumed their place of authority. The Edens sought help from the Linon, and in return showed them how to make more advanced tools. From this, both benefited, and to this day they work together in symbiotically even after many generations. The Charron, however, have only distanced themselves from the Linon and Edens, edging ever farther into Syphax. Occasionally, they perform raids on Eden and Reach-Agmen, but only when they are desperate. Charrons have become disfigured versions of their ancestors, and are more volatile and violent. They have split into nomad bands of 30-50, and war with one another constantly, the main reason the raids are so sparse. Before the split, though, Charrons sought control of the beautiful and hidden island of Eden, and had tried to take it often. However, lacking intelligence, they failed to realize that Eden was in a very defensible position AND had ranged weapons, unlike themselves, who were armed with only crude clubs (semi-smoothed tree limbs), and were beaten quite handily several times. Eden sapiens - We hold suspicions that Eden sapiens’ ancestors were humanoid prisoners of an ancient intergalactic war in the year 3005. They seem transplanted, not very suitable to the alternately hostile and docile conditions on Typhos. They also hold intelligences not known to the local tribesmen, and are more skilled at artisanry and fine craft than the Charron and Linon. By far, their intellect exceeds the Charron and Linon, but they are much less suited to the harsh conditions and, with no time for their strong suit, have fallen behind the others in terms of numbers and strength. Category:Wylietrout's Content Category:Sapient Species